


My Family

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Renjun, Doyoung makes a short appearance, Family, Fluff, Headspace, Lee Jeno-centric, Little Space, M/M, caregiver Haechan, caregiver Jaemin, little Chenle, little jeno, little jisung, littlespace, so does Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno is just so tired of hiding his little secret and wants someone to take care of him, Renjun, Haechan and Jaemin are happy to help. (With the help of Chenle and Jisung)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT littlespace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I was a bit hesitant about posting this because I wasn't very happy with the ending however after editing it I wrote a better ending that I’m satisfied with.  
> Also just some information about the boys headspace-  
> Jeno: 10mths-2yrs  
> Chenle:3yrs-5yrs  
> Jisung:2yrs-4yrs  
> I hope you enjoy reading this~

Jeno could feel the tears start to build up as he felt himself losing the fight against his headspace ‘please not now’ Jeno internally begged eyeing the camera that stood in front of the group as the interviewer asked the members questions, Jeno looked at the staff behind the camera flinching when a staff member glared at him.

‘Talk more’ the staff member mouthed motioning for him to pay attention, Jeno nodded looking over at the interviewer who was currently talking to Haechan “So Jeno I heard that you’re nickname is no-jam” she chuckled looking at Jeno who nodded at the statement “why is that?” the interviewer asked staring at the boy expectantly, Jeno stayed silent thinking over his answer the interviewer had hit a particularly insecure spot of his.

“Jeno got the nickname for being a ‘laughter vacuum cleaner’ because he sucks the fun environment” Haechan explained sending an apologetic look in Jenos direction, “ahh how do you feel about that” the interviewer questioned once more staring at the boy.  
“I-I don’t mind it” Jeno lied looking away from the interviewers harsh gaze “I can understand why” the interviewer chuckled moving to talk to Chenle, once again he felt the heavy stare of the staff but Jeno couldn’t lift his head to look at them tears threatening to spill.

All this stress wasn’t helping him win the fight against his headspace which he had been fighting for the past weeks because of their comeback which was coming soon, Jeno glanced up when he felt a hand rubbing his lower back “you okay nono?” Jaemin whispered softly.  
“M’fine Jaemin” Jeno replied lisp slightly pushing through causing Jeno to blush, Jaemin didn’t seem to notice and just continued to rub Jenos back not knowing the effect it had on the other boy.

Jeno glanced at the timer next to the camera and let out a quiet sigh of relief when the timer said the interview only had a few minutes left until it was finished, the boy wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with his blankie and cinnamoroll plush.  
“Right that’s all we have time for today, thank you to NCT Dream who joined us today” the interviewer clapped lightly smiling at the boys, “thank you for having us” Renjun replied smiling back brightly.

The boys packed their bags up quietly and quickly thanking the staff for their work, Jeno stood waiting patiently in a calm mood until their manager pulled him aside “you need to talk more in interviews” his manger scolded, “I’m sorry hyung I haven’t been sleeping well” Jeno explained ignoring the urge to burst into tears and cuddle one of the members “everyone’s tired, just suck it up and deal with it” his manager seethed glaring at the boy who let out a meek nod.

They returned to the group and Jaemin instantly grabbed Jenos hand tugging him closer “Jeno you know not to do that in public” his manager scolded him once again, Jeno sighed and was about to reply but was cut off by Jaemin “it’s my fault hyung I grabbed Jenos hand” Jaemin explained releasing Jenos hand reluctantly.  
Their manager just ignored Jaemin and carried on walking, everyone glanced at Jeno who trudged after their manager with his head down “did anybody hear what manager hyung said?” Jaemin asked the others.

“I think manger hyung scolded Jeno for being too quiet” Jisung replied having overheard the conversation “poor hyung” Chenle murmured to which the other members hummed in agreement, luckily their manager wasn’t driving with them in the minivan having another job to do.  
“Rest up, you have a free day tomorrow” their manager bid them goodbye and rushed away in the opposite direction, “does that mean me and Sungie can be little tomorrow hyung” Chenle asked quietly.

Jeno felt something stir in his stomach as Chenle tugged on Jaemins arm whipping out his puppy eyes, Jisung and Chenle were both open littles coming out around their debut time.  
Jeno didn’t hold anything against the two younger boys but he couldn’t help but feel jealous of them, Jeno had always wanted someone to take care of him ever since he had discovered his headspace when he was about 17 years old.

“Are you okay Jenjen?” Haechan asked guiding Jenos head to his shoulder once they were all inside the minivan “M’fine” Jeno replied getting comfortable on Haechans shoulder, “are you sure, that interviewer wasn’t the nicest” Renjun commented from beside him.  
“Of course it’s fine” Jeno lied enjoying the warmth Haechan provided “do you guys wanna have a movie night so Sungie and lele can regress?” Jaemin asked silently cooing at the sight of Jeno all curled up next to Haechan, “that sounds pretty good” Renjun replied while Haechan just nodded running a hand through Jenos brown locks.

“What about you nono?” Jaemin softly asked the sleepy boy “mmm ‘kay” Jeno agreed lisp coming out once more making the three caregivers look at him strangely, “you tired baby” Renjun asked the brown haired boy surprised when Jeno let out a small whine.  
The three caregivers shared a look silently promising to talk about it later with Jeno, “hyungie look” Chenle squealed waving his phone in front of Jaemins face “well done lele remember to be a bit more quieter because Sungie and nono are tired” Jaemin explained ruffling the boys hair.

“M’kay sorry hyungie” Chenle mumbled going back to his game letting out the occasional happy cheer, the three caregivers made sure the rest of the journey was quiet so Jisung and Jeno could sleep peacefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jen wake up” Haechan whispered chuckling when the other boy let out a sleepy whine reluctantly opening his eyes, “good boy” Haechan cooed causing Jeno to blush when he realised his position.  
“Sorry Haechan” Jeno mumbled scolding himself mentally for letting his guard down and nearly slipping into his headspace, “it’s alright Jenjen, c’mon everyone’s waiting for us” Haechan grabbed Jenos hand gently pulling him out the minivan.

The four other boys were waiting outside the minivan Jaemin was holding a bouncing Chenles hand and Renjun was supporting a very sleepy Jisung, realising he was still holding Haechans hand Jeno flushed crimson “chan let go” Jeno whined trying to pull away.  
“Shh it’s fine Jenjen” Haechan soothed pulling the struggling boy closer “bu’ bu’ manager said we couldn’t” Jeno could feel the tears starting to build, Haechan saw the tears start to roll down Jenos cheeks and cooed.

“Shh it’s alright” Haechan whispered softly embracing the boy tightly who held onto him for dear life, Jeno suddenly froze and pulled away “sorry” he mumbled looking down and fiddled with his fingers.  
Haechan looked visibly confused as Jeno scurried away into the dorm, Jaemin walked over with Chenle who was waiting patiently to go inside “what happened?” Jaemin asked noticing Haechans confused expression “I don’t know” Haechan admitted grabbing Chenles other hand and walked inside with the duo.

Jeno paced back and fourth in his room clutching his cinnamoroll tightly nuzzling his face into the soft plush trying to calm himself down, Jeno couldn’t believe what he had just done it was frightening how close he was to slipping into his headspace.  
The boy huffed sitting down on his bed subconsciously pouting at the situation he landed himself in, Haechan must know something was wrong not only had Jeno broke down crying but he also let his lisp slip.

A quiet knock startled him out of his thoughts “nono can I come in?” Jaemins voice came from the other side of the door, “uhh yeah” Jeno replied hugging his cinnamoroll closer doing his best to hide behind the plush.  
Tears sprung to his eyes as his mind conquered up the worst possible situations of the members reaction, “hey nono, you coming to movie night?” Jaemin asked walking over to the boy and offering his hand.

“I-I don’t know” Jeno whispered staring at Jaemins outstretched hand “it’s in the living room and if you want you can bring cinnamoroll” Jaemin offered cooing quietly when the other boy hugged the plush tighter, Jeno thought deeply for a moment before nodding his head grabbing Jaemins outstretched hand.  
“Renjunnie’s gone shopping with lele for some snacks for tonight, Haechannies setting up the living room with Sungie and you can help me in the kitchen” Jaemin explained walking towards the kitchen Jeno in tow.

“Nana” Jeno shyly whispered once they arrived in the kitchen “what’s up” Jaemin replied getting out some supplies, “what we makin’?” Jeno mumbled watching the blue haired male pace in the kitchen.  
“We’re making cookies” Jaemin cheered only now noticing Jenos lisp remembering that they were supposed to talk to Jeno about what happened in the minivan, “hey nono” Jaemin called out watching the boy who was sitting on the counter swinging his legs happily.  
Jeno hummed looking at Jaemin curiously “I wanted to talk about earlier” Jaemin explained watching the other boy carefully, “when” Jeno asked tensing “in the minivan” the blue haired boy spoke carefully not wanting to upset the boy.  
“Jen did you ever think you could be a little?” Jaemin asked “no” Jeno replied too quickly for Jaemin to even react, “I’m sorry if I was annoying today but I get clingy when I’m tired” Jeno lied frowning.

“You aren’t annoying Jen” Jaemin mumbled watching the boy who was curling in on himself alert about his surroundings, “I-I need to go to the toilet” Jeno spoke up after a few minutes uncomfortable in the awkward silence.  
When Jeno returned without his cinnamoroll plush Jaemin didn’t comment on it knowing that he definitely had to talk with Renjun and Haechan about it maybe even talking to Doyoung, “nono will you go help Sungie in the living room for me” Jaemin requested smiling when the boy nodded trudging his way to the living room “oh and tell Haechan to come here” Jaemin added.

Jaemin placed the tray of cookies in the oven chuckling at the cute shapes Jeno had been determined to make, “you requested my presence” Haechan spoke up suddenly frightening Jaemin.  
“I think you were right” Jaemin admitted grabbing the iPad off the counter and FaceTiming Renjun, “right about what?” Haechan questioned watching as Jaemin propped up the iPad smiling widely when Renjun answered the call.

“Did you forget something” Renjun grumbled “no I wanted to talk about Jeno” Jaemin replied whispering Jenos name, “ohh we’re having that conversation” Haechan commented closing the door quietly.  
“What about Jeno?” Renjun asked grabbing items off the shelves “about Jeno being a little Jun” Haechan exclaimed, “did you find something out” Renjun looked directly at Jaemin “I asked him about it” the blue haired boy admitted.

“Really?” Renjun and Haechan asked at the same time both shocked “yep and I don’t know how I didn’t notice anything before” Jaemin sighed leaning against the counter, “so what did he say” Renjun questioned urging Jaemin to answer.  
“He apologised and said he was only clingy because he was tired but he answered way too quickly” Jaemin explained, “hmm I have an idea” Renjun spoke up looking hesitant “what is it injunnie?” Haechan asked.

“What if we treated Jeno like Chenle and Jisung” Renjun suggested “could work” Jaemin replied “we’d have to start small though” he added making the other two caregivers nod, “anyway leles asking for me” Renjun chuckled “I’ll see you at home” Renjun added waving a quick goodbye.  
“Do you really think this’ll work” Haechan asked “I hope so, I just can’t think why Jeno would hide something like this from us” Jaemin replied hurt “if Jeno is a little” Haechan reminded, “mmm something tells me he is” Jaemin sighed.

“On another note are those cookies almost done?” Haechan asked eyeing the cookies that were still in the oven, “not yet now go check on the children” Jaemin responded playfully rolling his eyes causing Haechan to pout.  
While the two caregivers were playing around with each other Jeno and Jisung sat quietly in the living room, Jisung sat on the carpeted floor sorting through the dvd’s they owned while Jeno sat on the sofa nervously playing with the soft blankets.

Jeno couldn’t help but feel bad about how he had treated Jaemin earlier ‘was Jaemin hurt?’ ‘was that the reason Jaemin ushered him out the kitchen?’ ‘what if-‘, Jenos thoughts were cut off by a small tug on his hand.  
“Nono come pick” Jisung pleaded motioning to the dvd’s that were scattered on the floor Jeno hesitated but joined Jisung on the floor, “no h’rror” Jeno whispered quietly when Jisung pointed at ‘IT’.

Jisung nodded “lele likes horror, but I dun’t wike it” he explained moving the dvd far away from the both of them, “Disney?” Jisung asked looking at Jeno curiously smiling when the other boy nodded.  
“Pr’ncess movies?” Jisung asked again looking at Jeno for confirmation, Jeno moved closer to the dvd’s studying them closely pointing at the dvd case with a picture of lions on it, “ahh lion king” Jisung beamed clapping happily which urged Jeno to let out his own shy smile.

“Have you picked some dvd’s?” Haechan asked startling the two boys who were lost in their own world, “mhmm hyungie” Jisung nodded pointing at the pile grabbing ‘the lion king’ and proudly waving it at Haechan.  
“Nono picked it” he announced happily causing Haechan to coo at the duo “did you Jenjen” Haechan smiled brightly at the boy who was looking down blushing, Jeno nodded shyly the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort settling in.

“Injunnie said they’ll be home in a few minutes so movie night shall begin soon” Haechan exclaimed loudly causing Jisung to let out loud giggles while Jenos smile widened.  
Like Haechan had said Renjun and Chenle arrived home within a few minutes “we’re home” Renjun yelled while Chenle bounded into the living room jumping into Haechans awaiting arms, “hey lele” Haechan greeted brightly smiling at the bouncing boy “hyungie” Chenle squealed happily.

“Did you have fun at the shops?” Jaemin asked walking in with Renjun “so much fun!!!” Chenle squealed once more, “we got you a little surprise” Renjun announced grabbing the attention of the other boys.  
“Wat is it?” Jisung asked whining when Jaemin pinched his cheek “ooh fun” Chenle remarked clapping his hands together, Renjun pulled out three different coloured pastel bags smiling when two of the littles rushed towards him.

Renjun handed Haechan the red bag and Jaemin the purple bag “lele the red bags for you and the purple ones for Sungie” Renjun explained, Chenle bounced over to Haechan trying to sneak a peak of what was in the bag while Jisung draped himself over Jaemin tiredly.  
“Lemme see hyungie” Chenle whined tugging on Haechans hand as they walked to the bathroom “c’mon Sungie let’s go get you ready” Jaemin cooed walking to their bedroom, “hey Jen” Renjun called walking over to the boy “hi” Jeno mumbled still looking down playing with the carpet.

“I got a gift for you as well” Renjun told the boy causing Jeno to look up curiously “ you did?” Jeno asked, “yeah, you seemed upset so I wanted to surprise you” Renjun explained ruffling Jenos brown locks.  
“Thank ‘ou” Jeno mumbled eyeing the pastel orange bag in Renjuns hand “do you wanna go get ready” Renjun asked holding out his hand, Jeno hesitated but eventually grabbed Renjuns hand letting the boy pull him up.

“Did you bake cookies with Nana?” Renjun asked softly “mhmm” Jeno responded quietly, “I’ll leave you to it, call me if you need me” Renjun said once they arrived at Jenos room he passed Jeno the bag and patted him on the head gently.  
When Renjun started to walk away Jeno wanted nothing more than to call the elder back but like usual he ignored that feeling, Jeno peaked into the bag and was taken aback by the gifts in the bag.

A soft pink elephant plush was the first gift that was revealed to Jeno who picked it up carefully running his fingers over the soft fabric, “snuggles” Jeno mumbled out loud reading off of the tag that was attached to the plush.  
He smiled at the plush placing it to his left and looking back in the bag, the other gift was a fluffy puppy onesie that made Jeno smile shyly at its cuteness tipping the bag upside down surprised when a dull thud echoed around the room.

Jeno placed the puppy onesie down on the bed and got on his knees searching for the object that made a noise, it took a few seconds of Jeno searching under his bed but he eventually found the object.  
When he pulled the object out Jeno froze in his hand was a baby blue pacifier with a cartoon elephant on it, Jeno inspected the pacifier curiously he had seen Chenle and Jisung with pacifiers before but he had never seen one up close.

As he continued staring at the object the fear and panic started settling in ‘does Renjun know?’ Jeno wondered subconsciously curling in on himself, “Jenjen” Haechan called startling Jeno.  
“Are you almost ready?” Haechan questioned worried about the silence “a-almost” Jeno yelled back hiding the pacifier in case Haechan walked in, “okay, the movie is starting soon” Haechan reminded walking back to the living room.

Jeno let out the breath he was holding “I’m sure it was just a mistake” Jeno assured himself out loud, Jeno thought for a moment before shoving the pacifier under his pillow grabbing the onesie and changing quickly enjoying the soft fabric on his skin.  
He stared at ‘snuggles’ debating whether or not he should bring the plush eventually grabbing the plush and rushed to the living room, everyone was cuddled up in the living room when Jeno arrived.

Haechan, Jisung and Chenle were cuddled up on the floor while Jaemin and Renjun sat on the sofa with a space in between left for Jeno, Jaemin patted the middle space of the sofa beckoning Jeno over.  
Jeno sat down blushing when he realised he was the only one along with Chenle and Jisung who were wearing onesies while the trio of caregivers wore their normal pyjamas, “we’re watching Frozen first, Sungies choice” Jaemin whispered snuggling the boy closer.

“Obviously” Renjun giggled from the left of Jeno causing the boy to stiffen remembering what happened earlier, “you okay Jenjen?” Renjun asked rubbing Jenos lower back.  
Jeno nodded not looking at Renjun instead paying attention to ‘snuggles’ this action caused both Jaemin and Renjun to smile, “Relax Jen” Renjun whispered cuddling the other boy.

Jeno snuggled closer loving the warmth coming from his left and right enjoying the movie that was peaceful and Jeno could see why this was Jisungs favourite film, halfway through the movie Jaemin got up to get some snacks causing Jeno to let out a whine at the sudden loss of warmth.  
“Shh, don’t worry nana will be back in a minute” Renjun explained softly to the boy who was blinking heavily, Jeno glanced at the trio on the floor who had morphed into one big cuddle pile.

“Do you like ‘snuggles’” Renjun asked motioning to the pink elephant who was safely cradled in Jenos arms, Jeno nodded hugging the plush closer “thank ‘ou” he mumbled sleepily.  
“You’re welcome” Renjun cooed running his hand through Jenos hair “do you wanna lie down?” Renjun asked noticing how tired the boy looked, “p’ease” Jeno replied lisp coming on heavy but the boy didn’t seem to notice.

When Jaemin returned the two caregivers helped Jeno lie down across their laps and covered him with a blanket, Jaemin ran his hand through Jenos locks cooing at the sleepy boy.  
Renjun and Jaemin shared a look when Jeno snuggled into his plush fingers resting near his mouth, Jeno didn’t seem to notice and continued watching the movie peacefully.

“You tired nono?” Jaemin asked once Frozen 2 had finished “little bit” Jeno whispered back watching Haechan put in a different dvd, “What are we watching Haechannie?” Renjun questioned looking up from his phone.  
“Uhh ‘IT’ lele wanted it” Haechan responded sitting back down in his previous spot, when Jeno heard what the dvd was he froze in fear “are you sure that’s a good idea” Renjun questioned “you know how much Sungie hates horror films” Jaemin added.

“I think it’ll be fine, Sungie fell asleep a while ago and as long as Jenjens fine with it there should be a problem” Haechan reasoned, the caregivers all looked at Jeno waiting for an answer causing the boy to hide behind ‘snuggles’.  
“It’s fine if you don’t wanna nono” Renjun soothed feeling how tense the boy was, Jeno really wanted to say ‘no’ but he didn’t want the other boys to think he was a ‘little’ even if he was.

“It-it’s fine” Jeno lied already feeling afraid “are you sure baby, it’s okay to say no” Jaemin assured nickname accidentally slipping out causing Jeno to flush crimson, “s’fine” Jeno mumbled.  
“Hyungie press play” Chenle whined shaking Haechans arm “okay, okay” Haechan replied pressing play on the remote pulling Chenle in closer, the three caregivers looked at Jeno concerned for the boy.

Jeno knew this was a bad idea after all fear was one of the biggest triggers for his headspace but he wanted to prove he wasn’t a little to the others, the movie started and Jeno went rigid with fear as the ominous music filled the living room.  
Renjun and Jaemin looked at each other concern growing for the boy on their laps who flinched every time something moved on screen, Jeno turned over stuffing his face into Jaemins stomach when Georgie started talking to pennywise letting out a small cry when Georgie started screaming.

“It’s okay Jen, do you want to turn it off baby” Jaemin asked motioning for Haechan to press pause, “nu s’okay” Jeno sniffled still trying to act big “c’mon Jen don’t force yourself” Renjun sighed rubbing the boys back.  
“S’fine, not a baby” Jeno mumbled still holding onto Jaemin for dear life “it doesn’t mean you’re a baby” Haechan assured sitting by Jenos head running his hand through Jenos hair, “can we at least do something?” Renjun questioned feeling helpless.

“B’ankie” Jeno whispered shyly “your blankie?” Haechan repeated standing up ready to fetch the object, Jeno nodded feeling his cheeks heat up “okay, can you tell me where it is Jenjen” Haechan asked.  
“Und’r my pillow” Jeno replied forgetting about the hidden object that caused him to panic earlier on, “okay one moment” Haechan ruffled the boys hair before walking towards Jenos bedroom.

Chenle crawled over sitting by Jenos head “s’okay to be s’ared nono” Chenle whispered “t’anks lele” Jeno softly replied, “Sungie gets s’ared” Chenle babbled looking fondly at the sleeping boy.  
Haechan returned rather quickly passing something to Renjun giving the boy a knowing look “here’s your blankie Jen” Haechan passed the fluffy purple blanket to Jeno who eagerly took the blanket snuggling into it.

“Thank ‘ou Channie” Jeno mumbled making the caregivers coo “it’s okay Jenjen” Haechan reassured sitting back down next to Chenle, “lele can we change the dvd?” Jaemin asked watching the boy carefully.  
Chenle nodded “thank you baby” Renjun cooed “could you choose another dvd?” Jaemin asked, Chenle smiled “m’kay hyungie” the boy crawled over to the dvd’s picking up lilo and stitch.

“You’re such a good boy Chenle” Haechan praised putting the dvd in the tv, “this movie is much better” Renjun whispered cooing silently when Jeno peeked at him from behind his blanket.  
“Pro’ise” Jeno questioned holding out his pinky “I promise” Renjun assured linking their pinkies, Jeno turned back over watching the bright cartoons flash across the screen fingers once again drifting closer to his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye Jeno noticed Renjun passing something to Jaemin whispering something in his ear Jaemin nodded looking at Jeno gaze softening, “Jen” Jaemin whispered catching the boys attention.  
Jaemin held out his hand offering an object that made Jeno freeze it was the baby blue pacifier that Jeno had found earlier, he looked at Jaemin in panic eyes widening tears starting to build up.

“It’s okay nono” Jaemin soothed still holding out the pacifier “trust?” Jeno shyly whispered “of course” Jaemin promised, Jeno took a deep breath finally letting his headspace in.  
The familiar warmth filled his body as all his stress slipped away, Jeno opened his eyes blinking slowly at the two caregivers looking at him with soft gazes and bright smiles “there he is” Renjun cooed.

Jeno opened his mouth silently asking for the pacifier to which Jaemin happily obliged popping the pacifier into Jenos awaiting mouth, Jeno gave a experimental suck immediately loving the feel of it.  
“Dank ‘ou” Jeno lisped out voice muffled by the pacifier “it’s okay nono” Jaemin soothed urging the boy to lie back down, Jeno snuggled into his blankie and ‘snuggles’ feeling at ease for the first time in weeks.

Between the soothing rhythm of the pacifier and the warmth provided by Renjun and Jaemin Jeno was quickly lulled to sleep, “well we were right” Renjun commented once Jeno and Chenle had fallen asleep.  
“Mmm I feel bad that the trigger was fear” Haechan mumbled feeling guilty “don’t worry to much about it Chan, you didn’t know” Jaemin assured, Renjun looked down at Jeno who was peacefully sleeping “we’ve got a serious conversation to have with a certain someone” Renjun murmured quietly.

“Let him sleep for now” Jaemin replied running his hands through Jeno hair causing the boy to cuddle closer, the trio of caregivers sighed heavily glancing at the boy on Renjun and Jaemins laps.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Jeno woke up he felt warm and stress free for the first time in weeks, he looked around the room through bleary eyes only now noticing his position on Renjun and Jaemins laps.  
Jeno blushed carefully removing himself from the two caregivers laps trying his best not to wake anyone, Jeno thought back to the events of last night and felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

He couldn’t believe he had slipped the members probably hated him now, Jeno rushed to his room only just noticing the pacifier when he glanced at his reflection his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as he threw the pacifier on his bed.  
Jeno paced back and fourth anxiety gnawing at his stomach ‘they know’ Jenos mind chanted anxiety growing, the panicked boy quickly got changed picking up his phone and wallet rushing out the door.

He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going but anywhere was better than facing his members that’s why he was so pleasantly surprised when he bumped into Doyoung, “ahh Jeno” Doyoung exclaimed pulling the boy into a tight hug.  
“Hello hyung” Jeno mumbled clutching the elder tightly “what are you doing out so early?” Doyoung asked grabbing the boys hand, “just wanted to get out” Jeno murmured squeezing Doyoungs hand.

“Where to?” Doyoung questioned leading the boy to the vending machines “don’t know” Jeno admitted following the elder, “do you want to come to my dorm” Doyoung asked putting his money in the vending machine and entering the number.  
“I don’t want to impose hyung” Jeno whispered “you’re not don’t worry” Doyoung assured grabbing his snack passing a chocolate bar to Jeno, “only if you insist hyung” Jeno replied smiling widely.

The loud slam of the door was what startled the group of sleeping boys up “what was that?” Haechan questioned stretching his limbs, “dunno” Jaemin replied also stretching.  
Renjun scanned the room noticing that the weight on his lap was missing “I think I know who it was” Renjun commented looking at the two other caregivers with worry in his eyes, “oh god” Jaemin muttered eyes widening in fear “I’m sure it fine” Renjun attempted focusing his attention on the two youngest boys.

“What if he’s still in littlespace” Haechan whispered anxiety coursing through his veins, “let’s not panic” Jaemin reasoned standing up to go help Jisung, “where nono?” Chenle mumbled tiredly “nonos gone on a little trip” Renjun lied doing his best to not alert the two littles.  
The caregivers helped the two little up guiding them to the kitchen to feed them breakfast, meanwhile Jeno and Doyoung had just arrived at the 127 dorm “hey Jeno” Taeyong greeted the younger.

“Hi Taeyong hyung” Jeno mumbled grabbing a tighter hold on Doyoung who quickly walked to his room sensing the younger boys panic, “okay, what’s wrong Jen” Doyoung asked once they reached his bedroom.  
“N-nothin’” Jeno mumbled fiddling with his fingers “don’t lie to me Lee Jeno” Doyoung scolded looking at the boy sternly, “sorry hyung” Jeno whispered cursing himself for being so sensitive.

Doyoungs gaze softened “just tell the truth Jen” Doyoung urged sitting the boy down on his bed, “m’scared” Jeno admitted looking up at Doyoung vision blurred by tears “of what Jen” the elder asked sitting next to the boy.  
“Headspace” Jeno sniffled tears flowing down his cheeks “headspace” Doyoung repeated urging the boy to continue, “m’little” Jeno whispered in the softest and quietest voice Doyoung had ever heard.

“Oh that’s alright Jen” Doyoung soothed pulling the boy in for a tight hug “you know everybody will accept you, we’ve got multiple littles in the group” Doyoung reminded heart breaking from Jenos harsh sobs.  
“Bu’ bu’ I’m big” Jeno cried out feeling pathetic “what do you mean baby” Doyoung asked begging the boy to elaborate, “body big” Jeno garbled words getting harder to pronounce.

“Oh Jen that doesn’t matter” Doyoung cooed rocking back and fourth in an attempt to soothe the boy, “is that what you were worried about” Doyoung questioned getting a nod as an answer.  
“How long has this been going on?” Doyoung asked resting his chin on Jenos head “t’ree yea’s” Jeno lisped, “oh baby you’ve hid yourself for three years” Doyoung sighed shushing the boy.

“Do you want me to get one of the dreamies?” Doyoung asked surprised when the boy became more hysterical,”no no no no d’eamies, hate nono” Jeno rambled voice getting hoarse from all the crying.  
“Okay okay, no dreamies” Doyoung soothed shushing the boy once more, Doyoung sighed unsure of what to do a small knock at the door startled him but didn’t effect the sobbing boy.

Taeyong popped his head round the door “what’s wrong?” he asked eyebrows furrowed walking into the room, “Jenos just a bit upset” Doyoung explained motioning to the top draw where he kept ‘little’ supplies.  
Taeyong nodded and opened the draw pulling out silver pacifier handing it to Doyoung “Jen do you want a paci?” Doyoung asked softly, “p’ease” Jeno whispered only noticing Taeyong when he sat beside Doyoung.

Jeno felt himself calming down as he sucked the pacifier given to him “good boy” Doyoung praised rubbing the littles back, “t’ank ‘ou” Jeno sniffled feeling the sleepiness settle in.  
“I’m so proud of you Jen” Doyoung praised again “ ‘ou are” Jeno asked lisp coming through strong, “of course, admitting something like that is a brave thing to do” Doyoung explained making Jeno release a small giggle.

“Do you want a baba Jeno?” Taeyong spoke up looking fondly at the boy “baba?” Jeno repeated confused, “mhmm a bottle of milk” Doyoung explained heart clenching at the thought of Jeno being alone for three years in headspace.  
“For me?” Jeno whispered causing both Doyoung and Taeyong to nod “of course, I’ll go make one now” Taeyong said leaving the pair alone, “it’s okay Jenjen, we’ll take care of you now” Doyoung assured.

“P’omise” Jeno asked quietly “of course” Doyoung cooed running a hand through Jenos hair, Taeyong returned a few minutes later bottle in hand passing it Doyoung who thanked the elder.  
“Here you go baby” Doyoung cooed moving the boy so he was cradled in his arms, Jeno blushed shyly looking at the elder “don’t be shy Jen” Doyoung reassured offering the bottle to Jeno.

The boy latched onto the bottle taking a experimental suck immediately taking a liking to the milk tinted with honey, Doyoung chuckled when the boys eyes lit up with joy sucking on the bottle at a faster pace “not too fast” Doyoung reminded.  
Doyoung smiled widely watching Jeno slowly drift into sleep not managing to finish the bottle, the elder removed the bottle popping the pacifier in as a replacement when the boy whined.

Jeno snuggled into the covers hugging one of Doyoungs plushes close to his chest making Doyoung coo, when he walked into the living room he was met be an anxious group of dreamies.  
Jisung was sitting in Taeyong lap being bounced by the elder while Yuta played with a sulking Chenle, “is Jeno alright hyung” Renjun questioned causing Jaemin to stop pacing and look at Doyoung.

“Jenos fine just a little tired” Doyoung replied everyone let out a sigh of relief, “what happened?” Doyoung questioned the dreamies “we-uh we suspected Jeno of being a little so we treated him like Chenle and Jisung” Renjun began.  
“It turns out Jeno is a little and slipped into his headspace because he was frightened of a movie” Haechan continued, “everything was fine until we woke up this morning to a door slamming and a missing Jeno” Jaemin finished.

The was silent for a few minutes until Taeyong spoke up “and you didn’t think to tell us about your suspicions” he asked raising an eyebrow, “Jeno was just so stressed, we didn’t want to wait” Haechan explained remembering the bags under Jenos exhausted eyes.  
“Well turns out Jenos been hiding his headspace for three years” Doyoung commented making the whole room freeze, “t-three years?” Yuta repeated speaking up for the first time “how did we not notice” Taeyong murmured quietly.

“Hyungie we see nono now” Chenle spoke up crawling over to Taeyong and Jisung grabbing the other littles hand, “not yet lele” Taeyong replied setting Jisung down on the floor who cuddled into Chenles awaiting arms.  
“Why did Jeno hide it?” Taeyong asked getting more distressed by the second “I think because Jenos always pictured as a ‘caregiver’ he was ashamed to be a little” Doyoung explained, “really?” Jaemin spoke up tears in his eyes.

“How could I not notice” he added “don’t blame yourself nana, no one noticed” Renjun reminded placing a comforting hand on Jaemins shoulder, “but I’m one of his closest friends” Jaemin sighed.  
Jaemin was pulled into a tight hug by Doyoung “it’s okay Jaem I feel the same” Doyoung also sighed feeling guilty, “don’t blame yourself” Renjun repeated this time talking to everyone in the room.

“Hyung can we go see Jeno now” Haechan asked Doyoung whipping out the puppy eyes urging the other dreamies to also use their puppies eyes, “alright but let me go get him” Doyoung sighed causing the dreamies to cheer.  
Doyoung walked to his bedroom and peaked round the door expecting to find a sleeping Jeno but instead two brown orbs filled with tears stared back at him, “oh no what’s wrong baby” Doyoung cooed quickly walking over to the bed and picked Jeno up bouncing the little.

“Hyun’ie gone” Jeno cried “I’m back now, don’t worry” Doyoung shushed the crying boy, “don’t lea’e” the little whimpered snuggling into the elder “I won’t” Doyoung assured.  
A small knock alerted Jeno who hid his face in Doyoungs neck “hey nono” Jaemins comforting voice filled the room causing Jeno to look at the boy reaching out for him, Jaemin happily obliged taking Jeno from Doyoungs arm cooing at the boy.

“Everyone was so worried, don’t ever run away like that again” Jaemin scolded holding the boy tightly, “s’rry” Jeno lisped snuggling into Jaemin “we brought something for you” Jaemin motioned to the bag by his feet.  
“Hyung could you grab Jenos blankie and plush elephant for me?” Jaemin asked Doyoung who nodded opening the bag and grabbing the purple blanket and pink elephant, Jenos eye lit up when he spotted his comfort items “s’uggles” Jeno reached out for the stuffed elephant.

“T’ank ‘ou” Jeno whispered cuddling both his blankie and snuggles “it’s alright Jen” Doyoung assured also grabbing the baby blue pacifier hidden in a pocket offering it to the boy who gladly took it, “thanks for taking care of Jeno hyung” Jaemin said cuddling Jeno.  
“It’s no problem, I just hope Jeno can trust us more now” Doyoung admitted ruffling Jenos hair, “I think everyone does” Jaemin agreed watching the boy who was starting to drift off to sleep in his arms.

“C’mon nono lets go back to our dorm” Jaemin whispered balancing Jeno on one arm picking the bag up swinging it over his shoulder, “will you be alright?” Doyoung questioned “of course” Jaemin replied walking to the living room.  
“Nono” Jisung and Chenle squealed when the duo appeared in the doorway quickly reaching out for the little in Jaemins arm, “hold on” Jaemin chuckled walking over to the two boys sitting on the floor.

Jaemin placed Jeno down who whined pouting up at the caregiver begging to be picked up again, he quickly stopped pouting when two pairs of arms pulled him in for a group hug.  
“Let’s get going” Renjun announced helping Jisung up chuckling when the boy pouted at him, Chenle grabbed Jaemins hand excited to home “hyungie m’vie!” Chenle begged using his puppy eyes.

“Maybe later lele but for now we’ve got to have a serious chat” Jaemin replied not giving into Chenles pouting, “Chan nuh” Jeno suddenly squealed causing everyone in the room to look at him in concern.  
“C’mon Jen it’ll be easier” Haechan reasoned trying once more to pick the little up “nuhh not a b’by” Jeno lisped wriggling away from the caregiver, Haechan sighed before his eyes lit up coming up with an idea “okay we’ll just have to leave you here” Haechan pretended urging the two other caregivers to play along.

“Oh that’s so sad I wanted to show Jeno a surprise” Renjun fake cried “hyungie you can’t leave the baby behind” Chenle gasped trying to escape Jaemins grip, “no we’ve got to leave now” Jaemin lied gently pulling Chenle along.  
“Wait no le’ve” Jeno sniffled reaching out for the group “will you let me carry you?” Haechan questioned standing with his hands on his hips, “yesh jus’ no le’ve” Jeno promised opening and closing his hands.

“Alright I guess you can join us” Renjun chuckled “it’s alright Jen” Haechan shushed picking the boy up using all his strength, “no le’ve” Jeno mumbled grabbing onto Haechans shirt.  
Haechan chuckled picking up Jenos dropped pacifier trading it for the silver one Jaemin held out, “we won’t leave” Haechan promised popping the pacifier into Jenos waiting mouth.

“After all how could we leave our baby” Renjun cooed pinching the boys cheek making Jeno blush, “hyungies mean” Jisung mumbled “sorry Sungie” Haechan apologised ruffling the boys hair causing the little to whine.  
The group bid their hyungs goodbye and started the walk back to their dorms not caring if anyone saw them, the walk didn’t take long and they were back in the comfort of their dorm.

“Right, let’s talk in the living room” Renjun announced guiding the group into the living room and sitting down on the nearest sofa the other members following, “Jenjen we need to talk” Renjun sighed as Haechan turned the boy around.  
“T’lk” Jeno repeated hiding his face behind his blankie “can we have big nono?” Jaemin asked, “can you two also be big?” Haechan added directing it to the other two littles.

“Do we haf’ta?” Jisung questioned pouting “please baby” Jaemin begged ruffling Jisungs hair, “what do we need to talk about?” Chenle asked already out of littlespace “thank you lele and we need to talk about Jenjens headspace” Haechan explained.  
“Don’t wanna talk ‘bout it” Jeno mumbled playing with his blankie shy in his big headspace, “but we need to Jenjen” Renjun urged “so hyung really is a little?” Jisung asked glancing at the elder.

“He is but someone hid it for three years” Haechan explained bouncing the other boy on his knee, “didn’t mean too” Jeno whispered shyly avoiding everyone’s gazes “I know Jen” Haechan cooed.  
“But you did nono, can you tell us why?” Renjun asked softening his gaze so Jeno felt more comfortable, “embarrassed” Jeno whispered quietly “you’re embarrassed of your headspace” Chenle concluded causing Jeno to nod.

“Why, headspace is the best” Jisung asked confused by Jenos reasoning “nu’ too big” Jeno whined, “too big?” Renjun repeated causing Jeno once more to nod his head “in what way?” Jaemin asked urging Jeno to elaborate.  
“Body” Jeno murmured causing the group to sigh heavily “Jen how did you get that idea?” Renjun questioned baffled by the situation, “someone s-said I c-couldn’t be l-little” Jeno explained.

“Who nono?” Jaemin asked glad they were finally getting to the root of the problem “m-my auntie” Jeno began, “s-she caught me in littlespace and s-said I was a disgrace and that I couldn’t be a little ‘cos I’m tu’ big” Jeno explained getting more upset as he finished explaining.  
“Oh nono” Jaemin sighed cuddling Chenle closer upset and angry with Jenos auntie, Haechan spun the boy on his lap around embracing Jeno letting the boy bawl into his neck “it’s okay” Haechan soothed rocking side to side.

“Baby you can’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t be” Renjun commented sensing Jenos distress, “bu’ bu’ too big” Jeno wailed causing Jisung to sit next to the boy cuddling him.  
“Not too big” Jisung whispered to the hysterical boy feeling the tears build up in his own eyes, “Sungies right nono” Haechan agreed the other two caregivers and Chenle approaching the trio.

“C’mon baby don’t cry” Renjun urged rubbing Jenos back, everyone was startled when Chenle suddenly jumped up waddling over to the bag that Jaemin had placed by the sofa.  
Chenle grabbed the pink elephant from the bag and the baby blue pacifier Jaemin had cleaned earlier, the little waddled back over to the group and handed the objects to Renjun “baby dropped his paci” Chenle explained pointing to the silver pacifier on the floor.

“Thank you Chenle” Jaemin cooed patting the boy on the head “good boy lele” Renjun praised handing Haechan ‘snuggles’ and the pacifier, “look who it is Jen” Haechan whispered cooing when boy peaked out from his hiding place in Haechans neck.  
“ ‘nuggles” Jeno whispered softly grabbing the plush and cuddling it tightly “do you want paci?” Haechan asked chuckling when the boy opened his mouth, “there you go” Jaemin soothed glad Jenos cries had settled down.

“We’ll look after you nono” Renjun commented causing the other boys to rapidly nod their heads “luv ‘ou” Jeno whispered flushing crimson when a chorus of ‘I love you’s were returned,  
Jeno sighed happily enjoying the warmth and comfort that the group provided and Jeno knew he could always rely on his members-his family.  
“C’mon let’s continue our movie night” Jaemin spoke up after a few minutes helping Jisung to stand, “can I pick?” Chenle asked quietly not wanting to disturb Jeno who was still sat on Haechans lap.

Renjun chuckled at the boys actions “yes but no horror” the caregiver reminded standing up and offering his hand to Chenle who gladly took it, “do you want me to take Jeno” Jaemin asked watching Chenle toddle after Renjun happily.  
“If you will then I’ll help Sung” Haechan replied glancing at the quiet boy next to him who was also watching Renjun and Chenle, “Sungie” Haechan called once Jaemin held Jeno securely in his arms.

“Do you want hyungie to carry you?” Haechan asked surprised when the little shook his head no, “m’a big boy today” Jisung announced proudly standing up and grabbing Haechans hand.  
A small happy scream came from Chenles direction after Jisung spoke causing Jeno to whine, “ohh I know these toddlers are too loud for my baby” Jaemin cooed bouncing the boy slightly.

“S’rry nono” Jisung whispered peering at the boy who was cuddled into Jaemin “it’s alright Sungie, nonos just tired” Jaemin reassured smiling at the younger, “c’mon Sungie let’s go get ready” Haechan urged pulling the boy along gently.  
“Shall we go get ready too?” Jaemin asked already walking to Jenos room not caring whether or nor he got a reply, “I’m glad you told us the truth” Jaemin admitted “s’rry” Jeno apologised once again.

“Don’t apologise anymore Jen” Jaemin replied opening the door carefully and placing the boy on the bed, Jeno whined sadly pouting up at his caregiver “I know I know nana’s so mean” Jaemin cooed walking over to the wardrobe and grabbing the puppy onesie he had found thrown on the floor.  
“Nana” Jeno whined reaching for one of his caregivers “I’m coming, I’m coming” Jaemin replied endeared by Jenos clinginess, “dun le’ve” Jeno grumbled causing Jaemin to coo pinching one of Jenos cheeks.

“C’mon let’s get you dressed” Jaemin smiled helping the boy get dressed quickly so Jeno wouldn’t get cold, “right we’ve got blankie, snuggles and your pacifier, anything else” Jaemin wondered mentally ticking the objects off.  
“Nono have baba?” Jeno shyly asked flushing crimson “uhh I’m not sure if we have a bottle” Jaemin replied crossing his fingers that they owned a bottle, “no baba?” Jeno whispered bottom lip trembling.

“Don’t cry Jen” Jaemin quickly picked the boy up “I’m sure we’ll find one” Jaemin mumbled walking towards the kitchen where Renjun was, “Injunnie do we have a bottle?” Jaemin asked the elder.  
Renjun thought for a moment “uhh I don’t think so Sungie and lele only use sippies, why” he replied looking at the upset little perched on Jaemins hip, “nono asked for a baba” Jaemin whispered glancing at the boy who had stuffed one of ‘snuggles’ ears in his mouth his pacifier had fallen on the floor.

“You could check your bag I remember Doyoung hyung mentioned something about a care package” Renjun commented picking up the dropped pacifier, “thanks I think we’ll also need a pacifier clip” Jaemin said motioning to the dirty pacifier in Renjuns hand.  
“Definitely” Renjun chuckled washing the pacifier under the tap then handing it back to Jaemin, “nono I’m gonna put you down for a second okay” Jaemin told the little once they arrived at the living room.

Jeno nodded still sucking on ‘snuggles’ ear happily when Jaemin placed him down in between Chenle and Jisung who cuddled the boy, “nono” Chenle squealed happily voice a little quieter than usual.  
Jaemin smiled at the three littles cooing at their cuteness before walking over to his back and dragging it back over to the littles, “wat you doin’?” Chenle asked curiously watching Jaemin search through his bag eventually pulling out a fabric pouch.

“Doyoung hyungie left a little gift for Jeno” Jaemin replied letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted a baby bottle with a cartoon penguin on it, a white ribbon pacifier clip decorated with blue polka dots was also in the bag.  
“Baba” Jeno mumbled reaching out for the bottle “hold on a moment baby” Jaemin told the boy attaching the recently cleaned pacifier to the pacifier clip, he attached the pacifier clip to Jenos onesie replacing snuggles ear with the pacifier.

“Who’s the bottle for?” Haechan questioned walking over to the little group “Jeno” Jaemin replied standing up ruffling Jisungs hair lovingly, “nono I’ll be back in a minute with baba, okay” Jaemin told the boy walking out the living room.  
“Ooh you having a baba Jenjen?” Haechan asked the boy sitting down on the floor with the littles, Jeno nodded happily smiling widely at the thought of the honey flavoured milk.

Jaemin returned a few minutes later Renjun in tow holding two sippy cups filled with juice for the two other littles, “here you go” Renjun handed the two littles their sippies Chenles having a cartoon dolphin while Jisungs had a cartoon mouse.  
“Thank ‘ou hyungie” Jisung mumbled while Chenle just let out a happy squeal pecking Renjuns cheek when he sat down, Jeno reached out for both the bottle and Jaemin from his place in Haechans lap.

“It’s clear who his favourite is” Renjun snorted as Jaemin cradled the little in his arms offering the bottle to Jeno who gladly took it, “don’t be jealous” Jaemin replied sticking his tongue out at the other caregiver.  
Renjun picked up some popcorn ready to throw it at Jaemin “hyungie no, don’t disturb the baby” Chenle interrupted pouting at his caregiver trying to look intimidating, “sorry lele” Renjun responded trying not to laugh.

Jaemin looked down at the little in his arms fondly watching as the boy blinked sleepily “go to sleep nono” Jaemin whispered swapping the bottle of milk for Jenos pacifier, Jeno smiled allowing himself to drift off to sleep knowing he was safe in his caregivers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Feel free to comment to request fics.  
> I hope everyone’s doing alright in these hard times and are keeping safe!!  
> I’ve also decided to make this a series because I’m soft for NCT littlespace fics.


End file.
